The Moon, the Stars and the Sun
by orsumfenix
Summary: They look at each other like the other is magic, and when one is torn away it is the tragic end to a perfect love story. Navrina.


_**This one's kinda weird, and I did it about two years ago and just finished now but it would still mean so much to me if I got a review - even a simple "I liked it!" would do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, but please enjoy regardless!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon, The Stars And The Sun <strong>

_They look at each other like the other is magic, and when one is torn away it is the tragic end to a perfect love story._

* * *

><p>This is the story of <strong>one <strong>_boy _and **one **_girl_. Except that the _boy _isn't in the story as much as the _girl_, because he decides to leave the story before the happy ending, thus changing the _happy _ending into an _un_happy ending.

Of course, the ending isn't entirely unhappy, but it isn't really happy either. It isn't much of an ending at all, filled with confusion and uncertainty and has a certain lack of the boy. It's a cliff-hanger, something that everyone hates, but an ending is an ending, and that is where the story will end.

But you cannot know the _end_ before you know the _beginning_.

The _beginning_, unlike the _ending_, is beautiful and innocent and sweet, in a world where there are no deceptions or hidden loyalties or unfair expectations or lies or betrayal or anything of the sort. It is simply a girl and a boy (_the _girl and _the _boy) meeting on a starship millions of miles away, and the boy deciding that the girl is his new best friend.

The girl doesn't complain.

The beginning starts with a **question**.

"Are you okay?"

The girls looks up from her position on the small bed, where she's been sat for hours now sobbing, and her warm brown eyes meet jade green eyes.

(His eyes are greener than green, and later they will turn to browner than brown and, eventually, at the very end, they shift to bluer than blue.)

This is the beginning.

But it's only because of the girl that the beginning extends further than simply a question.

"I'm fine," she mumbles, even though it's not true and both of them know it. The boy doesn't point that out, though – he simply sits beside the girl and takes her pale hand in his own tanned one. It's a stark contrast, just like their personalities that somehow mesh together perfectly.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly. She sniffs and wipes away her tears with her free hand.

"I miss my granny," she murmurs. "And my grandpa. I want to see them." The girl's hand slips out of the boy's hand as she wraps her arms around herself in a hug. "But Adel says that I can't see them ever again!" And, with that last statement, fresh and fat tears rolls down her cheeks as the boy decides that the girl needs a hug.

So the boy hugs the girl.

Tightly.

"I miss my grandparents, too," he whispers quietly, and this is the moment where they become 'friends'. "But Reynolds says that they wouldn't want me to be sad, so I'm not."

She thinks that this is a good attitude to have. Her granny wouldn't want her to be sad, and always used to tell her to have a big smile on her face. So the girl does it now. She smiles.

It's not much, but the boy beams as if she's given him the moon, the stars and the sun (which, in a way, she has).

"You wanna play?" the boy offers, standing up and holding his hand out to her. She hesitantly takes it and allows herself to be pulled along by him.

"Okay," she replies a little unsurely. She's not sure if she _does _want to play, but the smile he gives her is worth it.

The _end _of the beginning, much like the _start_, is a **question**.

"So, what's your name?"

(That's the _beginning_.)

(It's also an _end_.)

(The end to their life on Lorien, when both of them finally let go.)

**(Here's a fact; the brightest stars burn out the fastest. **

**It always too good to last.) **

Even as naïve children, the boy and girl get along greatly. They've struck up quite a friendship, and it's already clear to the older Loric that they have a bond.

It's just a shame that they can't be together forever.

Children, while incredibly naïve and awed by the simplest of things, are _much _more intelligent than adults. Children will accept ideas so much easier, and aren't afraid to brave anything. And, when you are young, you are **immortal**, regardless of whatever has happened in your life so far.

Out of the boy and the girl, only the latter will ever make it to adulthood.

It's rather sad, really.

Anyway, that's the middle of the story. We are still fairly near the beginning.

While the girl and the boy are together and forever, like all good things do, it eventually comes to an end. Both leave tailing an adult, with **seven **other children and **seven **other adults.

Altogether, there are **eighteen **of them.

_(Not including the pilot, who decides to live out the rest of his life on the ship, reminiscing on his old home. He deserves so much more credit than he ever receives, but not everyone gets their happy ending, or their happy life.) _

The _boy _and the _girl _say a tearful goodbye, before parting ways and heading off to somewhere exciting and new. **Nine **different children take **nine **different directions, and for **three **of them, this will be the last time they see the others.

The boy and the girl are, thankfully, not amongst these three.

And, thus, the incredible lives of the _boy _and the _girl _well and truly begin.

The _girl_, it turns out, has many names.

She is Seven, and she is Marina, and she is Geneviève, and she is Birgitta, and she is Minka and Yasmin and Sophie, Astrid. She has many names, but the thing that describes her better than anything is the _girl_. So that is what we shall call her.

Of course, the _boy _has multiple names, too, just not as many. He is, at first, simply Eight, then Eight becomes Joseph and Joseph becomes Naveen and Naveen becomes Vishnu. But, for the purpose of this story, he is simply the _boy_.

When the boy and the girl meet again many years later, she is Marina and he is Eight. This, in a way, is a brand new beginning, a new start for both of them. Neither can really recall being besties onboard the starship, and, although that does not change the fact that they were, this is a way to properly resume that beautiful and wonderful friendship.

It is still beautiful and sweet, but innocence was lost somewhere along the way.

Once again, it starts with a **question**.

"So, do you prefer being called Marina or Seven?"

The boy and the girl are in a lake, something they never got the opportunity to do on the starship. Both are gazing into each other's eyes, struggling to place where they've seen that face before. Of course, they know that they were on that ship together, but just _when _did they meet?

_(You, dear reader, know the answer, of course. But our protagonists, unfortunately, do not.) _

"I don't care. Whatever." Somehow, she knows, he will make her name sound beautiful no matter what it is.

"I like Marina."

And so a name for her is settled on, with the **two** of them peacefully floating in the water, far, far away from the problems they will have to face, the people they will be betrayed by, the hard lives they'll lead. It's just the **two** of them, gazing into each other's eyes, seeing into each other's souls.

The boy's eyes the most amazing shade of green.

His eyes are an ocean, and she is lost at sea.

(But of course, eventually, it's like the sea is huge, ready to swallow her up, and she's drowning.)

(But not just yet.)

It's been a long time, and both the _boy _and the _girl _have suffered many hardships, and it's still not over yet, but for now, all that matters is that they are together.

We all know the story of the _girl _slowly but surely falling completely and utterly in love with the _boy_, but what of the boy himself?

Well, he shared those feelings.

All the time they were popping up in random places ("Okay, here we go," the boy says, and everything goes black) he feels a growing attraction to her ("We're in the Gulf of Aden," he says, the name ringing with his own distaste. "And that… That's Somalia,") and can't help but want to learn more about her ("Are we seriously at - " the girl begins, awestruck. But the boy's already been here before, and he's long since gotten over the incredulity. "Stonehenge? Oh, yeah,"), this beautiful, sweet girl whose life he's missed so much of ("Oh yeah," he groans, exhausted but pleased. "We made it." They're in New Mexico) and he's determined to catch up with her.

There is a frightening moment where the boy comes close to dying, where he can feel the coldness of death creeping up to claim him, but soon the girl uses her gift to let him cheat death.

_(But you can't cheat death, no matter what you do.) _

Then there is a kiss. Not a soft, simple and sweet one, like their relationship has been up to now, but one filled with passion and longing and **love**. It is, surprisingly, initiated by the girl, while the boy simply lies in shock.

Do not be fooled. He returns the feelings strongly, it was just that he had not expected the girl to return them.

But she does.

And the kiss is beautiful.

If only it had lasted forever.

But nothing, not even galaxies, not even the moon, the stars and the sun, lasts forever.

**(Here's a fact; some stars are so far away that, by the time their light reaches Earth, the star itself has burned out. **

**By the time the girl realised the extent of his love for her, it was far too late.) **

_**(There is a fight, months later. A friend-turned-enemy is fanatic and shouting, and their friends can't do anything and another **__**boy**__** is going to die and all our main **__**boy**__** can think to do is to jump in the way. **_

_**He does.) **_

_When the accident happens, there is an outstretched hand, a gurgle, and a body falling limply to the ground. _

The girl _**screams**_.

And at the end of our story, we are left with a girl_._

She is a very beautiful girl¸ but a very _broken_ one.

She tries not to let anyone see her _cry_, but in the night she just can't stop herself.

The girl doesn't see the _ghost_ of the boy, hovering above her.

But he sees her, and he if he could cry he would.

But, alas, he cannot, because the world doesn't work that way and it is the **tragic end** to what could have been the perfect** love story**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, and please review! <em>**


End file.
